vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Valentine (Skullgirls)
Summary Valentine is the only survivor of the Last Hope, a group of special Anti-Skullgirl Lab operatives. Before meeting their end at the hands of the Skullgirl, the Last Hope worked for the mysterious Lab Zero and performed duties ranging from reconnaissance and sabotage to advanced research. Now Valentine dutifully serves the Skullgirl, carrying out her will from the shadows. She keeps to herself, so much of her true nature and personality are unknown. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A Name: Valerie "Valentine", Bloody Romantic Origin: Skullgirls Gender: Female Age: 27 Classification: Human, Anti-Skullgirl Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Skilled in hand-to-hand combat and a Master of Medical Ninjutsu), Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery (Skilled with a wide variety of traditional and non-traditional weapons), Poison Manipulation, Duplication (Can create body doubles), Healing, Resurrection, Sealing, Paralysis Inducement, Status Effect Inducement (Can inject the opponent with a special poison that causes their body to lag), Electricity Manipulation, Teleportation, Afterimage Creation Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Defeated Painwheel on more than one occasion, Defeated Double, and the Skullgirl and killed Peacock in her storyline, Defeated Patty, Hallow, and Easter in training and was stated by Christmas to be the strongest member of the Last Hope) Speed: Hypersonic (Dodged point blank machine gun fire, and can keep up with Peacock and Miss Fortune) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can lift Big Band, who weighs 5000 lbs.) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level (Survived Brain Drain destroying Lab 7) Stamina: High (Fought three members of her unit back to back and then went on immediately afterwards to fight Double and Mari with no signs of exhaustion) Range: Extended melee range with medical equipment, Several meters with syringes Standard Equipment: Scalpel, knee-jerk hammer, bonesaw, dead-cross shurikens, IV Naginata, assorted syringes, body bag, defibrillators Intelligence: High (Due to her position as the former second-in-command of the Last Hope, a group of special Anti-Skullgirl Labs operatives, Valentine is highly skilled in combat. She is a master of Medical Ninjutsu, able to incorporate a wide variety of weapons into her fighting style. She is especially knowledgeable on different chemicals and poisons, as well as medical science, often referring to her own actions as parts of "experiments" or "research". She is also a highly skilled manipulator, being able to successfully trick both Marie and Double into thinking she was their ally in order to further her own goals) Weaknesses: Virtually emotionless Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Normals= *'Check-up:' Valentine jabs her opponent, produces an item (scalpel, tongue depressor, or lollipop), then twirls it in her hand. *'Knee-Jerk Hammer:' Valentine hits her opponent with her knee-jerk hammer. *'Stethoscope:' Valentine attacks with her stethoscope. *'Transfemural Amputation:' Valentine performs a quick slash with her bonesaw, then attacks with a sawing motion. *'Venesection:' Valentine swings her bonesaw in a wide upward arc. *'Forequarter Amputation:' Valentine swings her bonesaw in a wide upward arc. *'Thoracotomy:' Valentine swings her bonesaw in a wide horizontal arc. *'Skyward Strike:' Valentine uppercuts her opponent. *'Craniotomy:' Valentine swings her bonesaw in a wide downward arc. *'Shin Splint:' Valentine stomps on her opponent's foot. *'Gedan Juuji:' Valentine kicks her opponent, then spins a Dead Cross on her leg. *'Tobi Juuji:' Valentine spins the Dead Crosses on her legs. *'Chishibuki Juuji:' Valentine back kicks her opponent, then spins a Dead Cross on her leg. *'Kakushi Caliper' Valentine attacks with a pair of calipers attached to her Dead Cross. *'Patellar Reflex:' Valentine hits her knee with her knee-jerk hammer, sending her leg forward. *'IV Naginata:' Valentine attacks with her IV naginata. *'Kiri Barai:' Valentine takes out her knife and trips her opponent with it. *'Cadaver Clone:' Valentine opens a body bag using a dead body for attacking. |-|Throws= *'Anesthesia' Valentine knocks out her opponent with a puff of chloroform. *'Larengectomy ' Valentine catches her opponent mid-air and slits their neck with her bonesaw. |-|Specials= *'Dead Cross' Valentine throws a cross-shaped shuriken. Curves downward, magnitude of curve depends on punch button. *'Vial Hazard' Valentine takes out a syringe and loads it with a poison. An anthrax symbol briefly flashes behind her; the color of the symbol denotes poison loaded, while symbol size determines the amount of poison loaded. Vial Hazard can be repeated multiple times, but will only have an effect when used three consecutive times. The poison that is inflicted is determined by the latest type that was loaded, and its duration is determined by how many consecutive times Vial Hazard was used. **'Flew Shot' Valentine throws a colored syringe. ***Damage over time (Purple) ***Attacks stun the opponent (Green) ***Causes input lag (Orange) *'Savage Bypass' Valentine dashes forward, slashing with her bonesaw. *'Mortuary Drop' Valentine seals her opponent in a body bag, then slams them into the ground for heavy damage. |-|Blockbusters= *'Checkmate Incision:' Valentine throws a flurry of 8 scalpels. The scalpels travel straight with no drop. When used in the air, Valentine throws the scalpels diagonally downward. *'EKG Flatliner:' Valentine deals forth twelve Savage Bypass slashes before ending it with a thirteenth, final flatliner. Can be used in the air with the same effect. *'Acquisitive Prescription:' Valentine fakes her own death, then temporarily seals her opponent with a freezing ward. Can only be activated by melee strikes, and both Valentine and her opponent must be grounded. *'Countervenom:' Same as Acquisitive Prescription, only instead of using a freezing ward, Valentine delivers an almighty stab with a loaded syringe. Opponent will be knocked back under the influence of the poison. *'Dead on Arrival:' Same as Mortuary Drop, only Valentine will land them behind a hospital partition and perform bloody surgery on them. Unlike a grab, Dead on Arrival can be blocked but can also grab stunned and partly airborne enemies. *'Forbidden Procedure: Rebirth Ex Machina:' Valentine slams a pair of defibrillators on the ground, dealing massive damage to any opponents in range and reviving any fallen teammates in range back to 33% of their health. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Skullgirls Category:Doctors Category:Poison Users Category:Healers Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Spear Users Category:Knife Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Anti-villains Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Nurses Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Tier 8